It's not easy letting you go
by GreywithClouds
Summary: Klaine AU where Kurt is getting married to someone else and Blaine is reflecting and heartbroken


**A/N: Sara is freaking amazing and made another gifset: ** sararye(.)tumblr(.)com/post/24822195819/klaine-au-blaine-attends-the-love-of-his-life-and

**So thanks to her, I wrote another oneshot :)**

As Blaine watched Kurt and Finn move around the dancefloor awkwardly while Finn tried not to step on Kurt's toes he couldn't help the sharp pain he felt in his chest. Watching Kurt laugh and dance and smile like that, knowing this was probably the happiest day of his life while Blaine was dying on the inside was too much.

It wasn't supposed to end up like this. They were meant to be _KurtandBlaine_ - together forever. Maybe it had been naïve to think that a high school love could have lasted forever but Blaine had believed in it and he had held on to that hope for so long to know that it would finally never happen was crushing.

Sure he had known about the wedding for months but he had been in denial, pushing through all the hurt and pain so Kurt would never know how deeply it hurt him to have watch preparations being made for a wedding that didn't involve him.

They had always been best friends that, at least, was never going to change. It had all begun with a friendship and just because it had briefly grown into something more, something so beautiful and perfect it had seemed like a dream it was stupid for Blaine to think they could ever return to that.

He's still not sure exactly how it happened but one day they had decided that being together wasn't best for them anymore. It had been fine, Blaine had recovered and put on a brave face and Kurt had moved on. They had stopped being _KurtandBlaine _the perfect, sickenly sweet couple and simply become Kurt and Blaine inseparable best friends.

Except Kurt didn't know that Blaine still loved him, he was still in love with him and he probably always would be. He had held out hope to the very end. Making up various fantasies in which at the very last minute Kurt called off the wedding because he realised deep down he still loved Blaine and it was ridiculous of him to continue this façade. But, of course, that had never happened.

Kurt had been ecstatic about the wedding, clearly in his element planning out all the minute details and this excited gleam in his eyes that hadn't disappeared ever since he'd shown up with a ring on his hand. Blaine didn't know what to do with himself; on the one hand he was glad Kurt was happy but on the other hand it was killing him that he wasn't the cause of that happiness. That it wasn't Kurt and him picking out which colours went best together and where they would spend their honeymoon.

He still remembered when it was Kurt and him planning their futures together, when he was the only person who got Kurt's face to light up like that, when they were the couple that was meant to last forever. He probably should have fought harder, should have never let Kurt go in the first place but something was always holding him back.

Throughout all their years together Kurt had always been the braver, the bolder of the two. If something needed to be said then he would say whereas Blaine would rather just cover it up and hide his emotions unless he deemed it absolutely necessary to voice them. He couldn't simply proclaim his undying love for the boy, not when he had seemed so happy. Kurt had moved on, he had found his happiness and it wasn't his fault that Blaine had clung hopelessly on to a dream that was clearly dead.

He only had himself to blame for his current situation. It wasn't like it was Kurt's fault for not waiting around forever for him to get his act together. He couldn't really expect more than what Kurt had given him and being his best friend would have to be good enough.

It hurt him to have to hide the love he still felt so strongly but he didn't want Kurt to feel bad or guilty or make anything anymore complicated. Blaine was in love with Kurt but it didn't matter because Kurt was in love with someone else. Someone else that loved him back and treated him well and could give him everything he deserved. Someone who wasn't as broken as Blaine.

So Blaine swallowed back the hurt and pain and tried to stop the tears threatening to fall as he watched Finn and Kurt stop dancing and Kurt crossed the room to fall happily into his husbands arms. Everyone continued to dance and laugh and join in Kurt's happiness while Blaine just sat there quietly in the corner watching all his dreams shatter right in front of his eyes while his heart broke into a million pieces.


End file.
